


Dean's Bucket List of 'Naughty Things To Do with Castiel' - Part 2

by d_e_marcus



Series: Dean's Bucket List of Naughty Things To Do with Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Sex, Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bucket List, Castiel Is A Total Dom, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Not Innocent, Dean Hates Witches, Dean in Trouble, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Destiel Promptober, Destiel Smut Brigade, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Hunter Dean, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Protective Castiel, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, Violent Sex, Why Did I Write This?, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_e_marcus/pseuds/d_e_marcus
Summary: Dean’s Bucket List of ‘Naughty Things To Do with Castiel’ isn’t committed to paper, hanging on their fridge to check off as they go. It’s more of a tally in Dean’s head to pass the time...and maybe ensure he’s giving Cas the “full experience.” Should 'makeup sex' even be on the list? Prob’ly not, but Dean knows they’re bound to hit a bump in the road eventually because – well, he’s Dean.TL;DR - Castiel is pissed and Dean takes it like a man. “Go ahead and scream, Dean,” Cas goaded. “No one can hear you.”





	Dean's Bucket List of 'Naughty Things To Do with Castiel' - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was written for Destiel Promptober 2017. I combined two daily prompts for this post - "furious" and "trail." 
> 
> Note: this is a series that can be read as stand-alone fics, but they will contain mutual references, so it might be nice to read them in order :) let me know what you think!

Dean’s Bucket List of ‘Naughty Things To Do with Castiel’ isn’t committed to paper, hanging on their fridge to check off as they go. It’s more of a tally in Dean’s head to pass the time...and maybe ensure he’s giving Cas the “full experience.” They’re still navigating this whole friends-with-benefits thing, but damn if Dean Winchester isn't going to make sure Cas enjoys it as much as he does. 

So Dean knows they’re bound to hit a bump in the road eventually because – well, he’s Dean. It’s inevitable, really. But Dean’s choosing to look on the bright side by adding ‘makeup sex’ to the Bucket List.

Should that even be on the list? Prob’ly not, but it’s there anyway. Kinda like a kid going to the doctor for shots. You don’t want to suffer, but you know it’s gonna happen anyway, so might as well look forward to the Batman band-aid and lollipop consolation prize, right? No doubt Dean will say or do something stupid to hurt Cas’s feelings, they’ll hash it out and then it’s ON like Donkey Kong.

Castiel is ridiculously enthusiastic in the sack, but he’s still steady and controlled. More focused on Dean than himself. Just once Dean would love to see him lose it. To let go of his inhibitions, get caught up in the passion and just _feel everything_. Like that time in the alley. Make-up sex should do the trick. So yeah, Dean’s contemplated what a shitstorm their next 'fight' might be like, but he’s also positive they’ll get past it because...well, they always do. And man is he ready for that after party.

He just didn’t think it would come so soon…

Judging by the way Castiel is glaring at him in the rearview mirror from the backseat of the Impala, Dean thinks they might be having a fight and he doesn’t remember starting it. Huh.

Sam is asleep in the passenger seat. The hunt they just wrapped up took a lot out of them. A witch kidnapped and murdered two teenage girls for an immortality spell before Dean and Sam rolled into town. They tracked down her third victim to a massive, abandoned warehouse outside of town (seriously though, why is it always a creepy warehouse?) and set up to gank the old broad.

Dean went to the left, Sam to the right. When they found the girl, they’d regroup; same plan as always. Castiel had been called away for angel business, so they didn’t bother asking him to join since the two of them had handled way more in the past. Besides, it was only one witch.

Except it wasn’t.

Dean rounded a corner and heard the girl’s bone-chilling screams at the end of the long corridor. His adrenaline spiked and he charged into the room guns blazing, only to find a ritual with not one, but _five_ fucking witches. He was unconscious before he could even yell for Sammy.

They tied him up to a chair and he was sliced and diced right next to the girl. He doesn’t know how long he was out before Sam found them.

Sam, even though he’d promised Dean he wouldn’t, used some of his demon power to enhance the spell they’d found and blasted the bitches back to 1692, figuratively speaking. Dean doesn’t remember much, just waking up to Sammy shaking his shoulder, his vision blurred, arms and legs tied to a chair. Sam cut him free and then checked on the girl as soon as he knew Dean was fine. She was alive but barely, they’d taken a lot of her blood. Sam picked her up and ran for the car to drive her to the emergency room, yelling to Dean that he’d be back for him. 

Dean was alone for a few minutes, trying to get his head to stop spinning, before hearing the muffled sound of a warehouse door slam open. He shook his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs in his brain and his cotton-filled ears. He remembers seeing Castiel’s outline and trenchcoat whirling toward him before he touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead and –   

Oh. _Oh._

Well, that makes sense. Of course Cas would be pissed at Dean for not asking him to join them.    

Man, he’s really not good at this stuff. Maybe he should try talking to him? _Ugh._ Dean’s eyes flicked back up to the rearview mirror where Cas was still glaring at him.

“Cas?” Dean asked tentatively. 

The silent treatment. _Ouch._

“Are you mad at me?” Dean launched into an apology, hoping to placate Cas before they made it back to the motel. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t invite you. We figured you were bus—”

The telltale flapping of wings caused Dean to whip his head around to confirm that yeah, Cas just dipped out in the middle of _Dean_ trying to _talk_. Whatever, let him pout for a bit and by the time Dean makes it back to the motel, they can kiss and makeup. Like, _makeup_ makeup.

Sammy stirred in the passenger seat. “Are we almost to the motel?”

When they first found the case, the only motel with vacancies happened to be in the next town over, more than 40 minutes away.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean told him. “20 minutes.”

Sam glanced over his shoulder, face scrunched in confusion at the lack of heavenly wrath in the backseat. _Oh great, here we go._

“Where’s Cas?”

“He, uh, flapped out of here like 5 minutes ago,” Dean answered, trying to hide his disappointment. “I think he went ahead to the motel.”

“You _think?_ ” Leave it to Sammy to pick up on tiny details.

“Yeah, I uh – I think he’s mad we didn't invite him,” Dean raised his eyebrows and shoulders in a gesture of confusion. Sam looked at him expectantly, patiently waiting for Dean to continue. 

“I tried talking to him, um, apologizing for not inviting him to come with us, but he just uh…” Dean waved a hand.

“Dean,” Sam sighed, dropping his chin to his chest shaking his head. “You're an idiot sometimes, you know that?”

Dean didn’t really have a reply for that, so he turned on a Led Zeppelin tape and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

◷ ◷ ◷

Dean should be terrified of Castiel, he really should.

As soon as Dean left Sammy at his motel door and walked into his own room, Cas had him pinned to the wall, scolding him in that chilling angel voice and all Dean can think is _‘Man, Cas is sexy when he’s angry.’_

Dean should apologize, he should kiss Cas and tell him it won’t happen again, he should calm the angel down before he wakes the neighbors or has a coronary. But when has Dean ever done what he should?

With Cas pressed up against him like that, Dean felt every muscle in that toned, gorgeous body. His upstairs brain instantly checked out of the conversation to make way for little Dean. He’s imagining his hands peeling off that stupid trench coat and watching land on the floor in a pool at his angel’s feet. He’s stripping the rest of Cas’s clothes, ditching a trail of wool and polyester on the way to his bed. He’s picturing Cas underneath him, coming apart at the seams under Dean’s calloused hands and eager mouth. He’s so into the fantasy he nearly missed Cas’s question.

“Huh?”

That…that’s not a good face. _Fuck._  

“You are an infuriating man, Dean Winchester,” Castiel growled. “I think I need to teach you a lesson.”

 _Oh shit. Hold the phone. He’s like, actually angry._ Dean is officially confused. _When did that happen?_  

Dean had all of three seconds to mull that over before he’d been thrown over Castiel’s shoulder and hauled toward the bed. 

“Cas, c’mon man,” Dead argued, grasping at the angel’s trench coat. “Put me down.” 

Cas replied with a resounding smack on Dean’s ass and a terse, “Shut up.” 

Cas unceremoniously dropped Dean on the bed, angel mojo stripping him before he even hit the mattress. His lips and eyebrows quirked at the sudden nudity. 

“Always so ready for me, huh Cas?” Dean smirked.

Silence.

“Look, I said I was sorry, okay?” Dean tried again, mustering the sexiest grin he’d ever delivered. “Come ‘ere and let me make it up to you.” 

Cas shifted slightly and pinned Dean with a _do-not-test-me-I-will-smite-you_ stare. 

“Do you even know why I’m upset, Dean?” Cas seethed, inching forward with every loaded word. “Do you honestly think I’m mad because you didn’t invite me? You think I feel left out?”

The smirk slid off of Dean's face and his mouth fell open as soon as he realized normal makeup sex was off the table, likely replaced by a double helping of angry makeup sex. _Oh boy._  

Dean briefly closed his eyes and swallowed around the sudden lump of fear, and arousal, in his throat. He felt the bed dip slightly under Cas’s weight followed by awareness of a pulsing heat radiating from Cas’s body. Dean finally pulled himself together and exhaled; his eyes darted about the room, looking anywhere but at the pissed off, now naked, angel hovering above him. 

“Do you ever stop to think about your own safety, Dean?” Cas’s voice dropped an octave, taking on a husky, sensual tone, but still hanging on to a thread of danger. “Do you even consider your own life before charging into the line of fire?” 

Dean didn’t know what to say. How many times had he and Sam done exactly that? Charged into the line of fire? Sure, they’d been bruised and beaten and maybe a little worse for wear, but they always walked away from it. How was tonight any different? 

“Look at me, Dean,” Cas commanded, furious.

When Dean’s molten green eyes finally met those diamond-cutting blue orbs, the oxygen was sucked from the room. Tension skyrocketed to alarming levels in the seconds before Cas’s mouth came crashing down on Dean’s lips. 

Cas kissed him violently, lips claiming his, teeth gnashing, tongue forcing its way into his surrendering mouth. Dean tried to kiss Cas back, regain some semblance of control, but he was powerless against the angel’s strength. Cas kissed Dean in such a way he could feel his walls crumbling down around him. When Cas finally released him, Dean gasped for air, lightheaded.    

“Do you know how scared I was, Dean?” Cas fumed. “Hearing you pray for me, barely conscious...finding you hurt and alone?” 

Dean grimaced as two of Cas’s fingers plunged deep inside him without warning, breaching his tight hole. Dean laid pinned beneath Cas, incapable of fending off or ignoring the sting between his legs...or his aching cock. Dean whimpered, back arching off the bed as Cas’s fingers hammered into him hard and fast. Cas added another finger, stretching Dean impossibly wide, finger fucking him without abandon. When Cas’s fingers curled and brushed against Dean’s prostate, Dean cried out, feeling his orgasm racing quickly to the surface. Before he could come, Cas’s fingers left his ass just as quickly as they’d entered. 

“Cas…” Dean whined, panting. “Please…” 

He’s not quite sure what he’s asking for at this point, but he knows Cas intends to ride that fine line between pain and pleasure. Damn if it wasn’t sexy and scary at the same time, but he’s Dean Fucking Winchester and he’ll take whatever Cas will give him, even if it’s too much. 

Cas topped only once before and he was slower than molasses in January for fear of hurting Dean. Dean loved every minute, of course, but he wanted…more. More heat, more fire, more passion. So, he’s getting what he asked for, in a way. 

Cas’s fingers wrapped around Dean’s hips tight enough to leave a bruise and flipped him over, pulling him up on all fours. Dean steadies himself, breathing deeply, prepared for Cas to claim him and fuck him into oblivion. 

But the burn never came. Cas had other ideas.     

Strong hands gripped Dean’s cheeks and spread them open, tongue slapping against Dean’s hole. 

“CAS!” Dean bucked forward, but Cas held him in place and continued his tongue thrashing.   

Dean moaned and whined and cried out, completely overwhelmed by this new sensation. The feel of Cas’s tongue plunging into his tight hole felt so wrong yet so, _so_ right. His cock, hanging heavy between his legs, was swollen and throbbing, leaking precome. His entire body thrummed with energy and begged for release. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Cas’s tongue disappeared and hands released him. 

“Do you know what it would do to me, Dean, if I lost you?” Cas whispered, voice deep and scratchy from arousal, warm breath ghosting over the back of Dean’s neck. 

“Cas…” Dean didn't want to hear this. He can't take it when Cas talks like that. 

Dean let out a choked whine as he shifted his hips, silently begging Cas to fuck him but not sure what to expect next. He nearly collapsed from relief when he heard the cap flick open on a bottle of lube. 

Cas was behind him again, one hand on the small of his back, the other lining himself up to Dean’s swollen entrance. The head of Cas’s cock pushed into him slowly, penetrating the first ring of muscle before slamming into him, both groaning loudly when Cas bottomed out. Dean felt an instant sweat rise to the surface of his skin, Cas inside him and stretching him making his body run hot and cold at the same time.

Cas began pounding into Dean, setting a relentless pace, pulling moans of pleasure from his charge. Before long, Dean’s arms gave out and he face planted on the bed, his ass still in the air taking a beating from Cas’s cock. 

Cas grabbed his hips and pulled Dean back as he plunged forward, words clipping each thrust. 

“Why - _thrust -_ do you - _thrust_ \- insist - _thrust -_ on - _thrust_ \- torturing - _thrust_ \- me?” Cas gritted through clenched teeth.

“Cas... _ungh_ ...please... _fuck_ ,” Dean moaned. “Oh God, _Cas..._ I can’t...” 

“Losing you would destroy me, Dean.” 

Dean outright sobbed at Castiel’s proclamation, head hung between his forearms as his hands grasped fistfuls of sheets, knuckles turning white. His cock pulsed, producing a steady stream of precome on his swollen and sensitive head.

“I love you, Dean, and I want to protect you,” Cas enunciated every word, willing Dean to understand how much the angel loved him. That's the second time he's said that and it's still not easy for Dean to hear or comprehend. “Why won’t you let me protect you?”

Cas reached his arms around Dean’s chest, pulling him up into a sitting position so that his back was against Cas’s chest. Dean relished the momentary recess his ass received as Castiel changed their position. The angel then pinched and pulled on Dean’s nipples, causing him to cry out.

“Go ahead and scream, Dean,” Cas goaded. “No one can hear you.”

Cas thrust his hips up, impaling Dean on his dick as he continued toying with his nipples. The relentless pounding started again, sending waves of pleasure cascading through Dean's body. Cas grasped Dean’s aching erection firmly in hand, stroking in time with his merciless thrusts. 

“Oh God, Cas...fuck...please...so good,” Dean sobbed. Between his cock and ass and nipples and Castiel's words, it was all just too much. Overwhelming. 

“Come for me, Dean.” Cas’s gravelly voice commanding in his ear sent him over the edge. 

“CAS!”  

Dean’s orgasm ripped through him with a force he’d never experienced before, loads of cum spurting on the bedspread, the headboard, the wall. Pulse after pulse after pulse, white lights firing behind Dean's eyes. As soon as Dean’s ass began clenching in time with his orgasm, Castiel followed him, bucking his hips and filling Dean with hot come, Dean’s name a moan on his lips.

All of the energy left Dean’s body and he would have collapsed if not for Cas holding Dean upright in his lap. Cas’s forehead came to rest between Dean’s shoulder blades, both of them panting from exertion. Cas mojo’d them both clean and laid Dean down on the bed, curling his body around Dean’s in a protective cocoon. 

“How would you feel if I died...again?” Cas whispered into his back. Dean was thankful that Cas was behind him so he couldn’t see the emotion playing over his face. 

Dean frowned, not trusting his voice enough to answer out loud. He knows it would reduce him to a shell - Cas is his best friend and he’d be lost without him. The force of understanding hit him in the chest. He’d been so selfish, carelessly risking his life not once considering what it would do to Cas if he died. Not to mention the fact that he’d left Cas to find him bloodied and beaten in a warehouse with no preamble. 

Sammy was right, Dean really is an idiot sometimes.  

Cas prompted him again, quieter this time. “Dean?” 

Dean slowly rolled over in Cas’s arms, wary eyes meeting affectionate ones. From the softened look on Cas’s face, he knew Dean had finally figured it out. Lesson learned. 

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” Dean whispered, finally understanding. He vowed to do everything in his power to stay safe for as long as he could. Dean didn’t know how much time he’d have with Cas, but he didn’t want to be the reason their time together ended too soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> This post has not been beta'd. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> If you like Dean's Bucket List and want to see more, leave some kudos and comments!


End file.
